The History Of The Genius Mandoc
by Kenji1
Summary: Have you ever wondered what started Sakuragi's life...well...Read and Review then! ^-^


The History Of The Genius Man  
  
A/N: Hi this is my first Fic so sorry if I'm not good at writing Fan Fictions. And I don't own Slam Dunk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 1:The big SLAM!!!!!  
  
[Scene]: Ryonan and Shohoku are already competing with each other in the court the points are Ryonan: 54,Shohoku: 50.It is already 4th quarter.  
  
[Sakuragi]: Micchy Here! (Suddenly passes the ball to Mitsui) [Mitsui]: Good pass! Sakuragi! [Akagi]: Mitsui 3 points hurry. [Mitsui]: How will I shoot 3 points if I already passed the 3-point line. [Akagi]: What! Okay Hanamichi go for the rebound. [Sakuragi]: Hai. {Mitsui shoots the ball from the free throw line Mitsui is nervous because he's shots are to powerful that it only shoots in the 3-point line}{Then Hanamichi rebounded the ball then he thinks of dunking it but he is too scared that he just made an ordinary jump shot. And it's goooooood! (The points now are Ryonan: 54 Shohoku: 52) [Uozumi]: Team!! Don't let them tie our points!! [Ryonan Team]: Hai! {Sendoh passes the ball to Fukuda} [Fukuda]: Nande! Why to me. {He is so busy talking that he forgot to dribble the ball) [Referee]: (Prrrrrt! The whistle of the referee made a loud noise) Traveling blue 13! Shohoku's ball. [Uozumi]: Fukudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Concentrate to the game! [Fukuda]: What did Uozumi said (Fukuda went to the referee and asks what his captain said.) [Referee]: Technical Foul Blue 13 (Wonder why in this game asking questions to the referee is prohibited.) [Referee]: Two free throws red Number 10! [Sakuragi]: Nandeee!! {Cries out loud} Micchy why not micchy. [Referee]: No changing of players for the free throw. [Sakuragi]: Goriiiiiii! Pray for me!!!!!!!!!!! [Akagi]: Never Hahahahaha. [Rukawa]: No one will pray for you monkey!! {Imagines the red-haired monkey with a gorilla on his side] [Sakuragi]: Shut up Kitsune! {Imagines Kitsune beside many black cats} [Sakuragi]: Okay! Now look how good the genius isssssss {he concentrates}{now he jumps and then throwed the ball up the air}(but it is to high that it went outside the court) [Akagi]: Sakuragiiiiii! Concentrate. [Mitsui]: It's better that I'm not called by the referee {whispers to himself} [Miyagi]: My Gosh! This monkey really doesn't know how to control his throws. [Rukawa]: I was right! I know that he can't shoot that. [Sakuragi]: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! How did that happened. [Sakuragi]: Concentrate Tensai {Whispers to himself}{Then throws the ball high up in the air} LOOOOK! (The ball hit the board and rolls around the ring and it went in!!!) [Rukawa]: What! The monkey made a free throw shot! [Sendoh]: That didn't happened the ball went through the ring? (Score Ryonan: 54,Shohoku: 53) [Uozumi]: Fukuda! Pass the ball to Wekusa. [Fukuda]: Hai! {Passes the ball to Wekusa} [Wekusa]: Nani!! {Dribbles the ball towards their court}{Passes Sendoh} [Sakuragi]: Nooo! {Steals the ball from Sendoh then box him from the tummy} Hey hair-up boyyy do not get the ball from me huh! {Saying it loud and slow like a teacher} [Referee]: Prrrrrrrrrrrt!! Defensive foul Red number 10 [Sakuragi]: Whatttttttttttttttttttttttt! [Ayako]: Hanamichi! Don't do that again there is only 2:00 minutes left in the 4th quarter!!!! [Uozumi]: Wekusa Here! [Wekusa]: Nande!!! {Passes the ball immediately to Hikoichci} [Hikoichi]: Arigatoo {Dribbles the ball towards Ryonan's court} [Uozumi]:Pass the ball to meeeeeeeeeee. [Hikoichi: {Ignores Uozumi}{Makes a 3-point shot} [Uozumi]: Do-ahou. (The ball went through the ring and the net didn't move) -Score-Ryonan: 57,Shohoku: 53- [Mitsui]: Sakuragi Pass it to Rukawa. [Sakuragi]: To Him! No way {dribbling}{going fast towards Shohoku's court}{passes to Akagi} [Akagi]: Good! {Passes the ball to Rukawa. [Sakuragi]: What! I passed it to you for you to dunk it. [Rukawa]: Shut up! Red-Haired monkey {then makes a 3-point shot} [Sakuragi]: That will definitely not go in. (The ball hit the ring bounces)(Sakuragi Ready for the rebound)(The ball went through the ring!!) [Ayako]: A 3-point shot! Good Rukawa [Sendoh]: Hikoichi pass it to me [Hikoichi]: Hai! {Passes the ball} [Sakuragi]: You can't! {Steals the ball before Hikoichi passes the ball to Sendoh}{Passes the ball at his back} [Rukawa]: Thanks {then made a 3-point shot} [Sakuragi]: nooooooooooooo! That will not go innnn (Because Rukawa's throw was so powerful the ball hit the board then the ring then went out) (All of them are shocked) (The three fans of Rukawa Jumped out of their places went to the bench of Shohoku and cheered for Rukawa) [Sakuragi]: Hahahahahahaha!!!! The didn't shooot the ball didn't shooot {singing} Aya-chan how many points did Rukawa did in all quarters [Ayako]: Him 25 Points and you 5 points and there is only 30 seconds on the 4th quarter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Sakuragi]: 25 points! And me 5 points {counts how many is the difference} What 19 no 20 he is 20 points ahead of me noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (The Three fans of Rukawa cheered) By the way I'll call them 3 rukies (rui- kis) [Sendoh]: Passes the ball to Fukuda  
  
B-U-T  
  
[Sakuragi]: Steals the ball (5 seconds remaining) -Score-R: 57,S: 56- [Sakuragi]: Nooo!!! (Jumps from half court then turned around then dunks the ball loudly and strongly the ball got dunk on time. [Ryonan]: Whattttt! {All of them are amazed especially their coach} [Referee]: Counted! Shohoku wins (The Ryonan team cried their tears filled the court with water)  
  
Ending of chapter 1: The big slam!!!! I hope you like it folks that's all 


End file.
